


just like the movies

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: cli·ché/klēˈSHā/noun1. a phrase, opinion or idea that is overused and betrays a lack of original thought.chan knows a lot about clichés, especially the ones you see in movies or read in novels, but he had never thought that he can ever experience any of those types.until he meets him.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. ✧; strangers and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!!  
> so this is another fic that's been created due to boredom and that's not surprising at this point jsksjks, but it is another underrated ship that i accidentally made a plot for hehe  
> (and it's probably cliché again)
> 
> but anyway,  
> ENJOY!!!

the sun beautifully beams through the glass window as chan finishes another one of those romantic movies he oh so loves to watch.

he sighs as he removes his earphones and gets up from where he was sitting, which was just an ordinary high wooden stool that was placed there for the employees, no one was inside the café right now so he took the chance to finish off the movie he was watching last night.

the movie was one of those movies that was about romance, something that chan doesn't know a damn thing about, and it involves the main character falling in love and learning love in their own way as they live happily ever after, as simple as it is, but it was exactly chan's type, he liked movies like this although sometimes some are very unrealistic and probably is impossible for someone to experience but chan liked it, because it felt like an escape, an escape from reality that he probably wouldn't meet someone like the way the main character meets their love interest and that relationships are probably bittersweet sometimes and can end up badly.

and it's probably a little bit wrong 'cause it somehow probably raises his standards about love and how it feels but he keeps himself sane by reminding himself that 1. he hasn't met anyone the way those movies make the two main characters meet and will probably never happen since he rarely socialize aside from his work that was being a cashier and 2. it is way unrealistic from what he heard from his few friends that have gone through a relationship and how it is bittersweet sometimes and probably at times won't have a happy ending.

but that really won't stop him from imagining it, imagining a world where clichés like this actually happen and is considered realistic.

_and maybe just maybe it is_

chan shot up from his thoughts as the bell from the café's door rang, an indication that someone had entered the café

he looks up from where he was staring to only see, right from his words, a very angelic looking man, who was right now standing right at the entry way while looking around

“well he's handsome ain't he?”

chan got shocked from the voice he heard who belonged to his coworker, seokmin, who was smiling at him, and chan knew that the smile his friend had was a teasing one, probably because he had noticed the admiration through chan's look at the beautiful stranger

but before chan can answer the stranger went up to where chan was at, behind the cashier register, and admittedly the man was far more gorgeous up close

“hi welcome to highlight café, what can i get you?” chan said his usual phrase, the one he uses whenever someone unfamiliar came into the café because usually the regular customers order the same thing at times and chan makes sure he remembers everything he needs to remember

_and maybe i can remember his name_

“uhm i'll have love letter mocha, whatever that is” _okay his chuckle made him way more attractive than what he already is_

“oh, uhm love letter mocha latte actually actually like the normal ones but it's sprinkled with our café's own style”

chan looks directly at the stranger's eyes as a smile made its way into its face

“sounds good, i'll have one”

_how does someone's voice sound so... beautiful?_

chan typed in his order as the other latter gives his payment, and chan couldn't help but look at his hands and notices that 1. its petite yet it probably is bigger than his and 2. how can a hand be attractive

chan gave the receipt with his change and probably looked way too long at the other latter's hands as he takes it and smiled at chan which made his entire heart flutter as the stranger walks away to sit in one of the tables that was next to the clear glass window.

chan took a moment to breathe and tells seokmin just what the order is, as if the other lad didn't just hear the whole exchange of words, and chan goes back to lean into the register looking outside the glass window as the sun kisses the whole café which made the whole interior of the café much more prettier.

and chan didn't mean to but maybe he did steal a couple of glances at the other man across the room as it waits for it order that chan would probably deliver to his table later since who the hell will.

after a few minutes the order was ready and chan still wasn't, well when was he ever ready, but although his hands felt more shaky than it usually is, he still brought the latte at the man's table and maybe just maybe chan's heart did a backflip as the latter gives him a tiny smile as he placed the cup at the table

after going back to the register, the normal floor of people walk in the café and the day goes by again but the beautiful stranger was still sitting at his table and chan did accept already that he probably won't get his name and he'll just be another one of those stranger crushes he had

the bell rang again and chan looked at the door as another rather attractive guy walks in with an aura that matches the clear blue sky, the guy looked around the café and chan got shocked to see that he was friends with the random beautiful stranger that he was sporting a tiny crush on

_attractive people do attract other attractive people huh_

the guy left his bag at the other chair across the table from where the other gorgeous stranger was sitting as he walks to the register with his very soft aura

but chan didn't expect that seokmin would suddenly gasp behind him and greet the customer right in front of him

“joshua!” _wait that's his name?_

chan looks over at seokmin as the usual sunshine like smile took over the other man's face

“oh hey seok” the joshua guy said back as he took had a smile plastered on his face

“oh chan this is joshua–” seokmin holds a part of joshua's shoulders as he holds a smile “and shua this is chan, my coworker and friend!” seokmin announces quite excitedly as chan shots a friendly smile at the joshua guy and the latter smiled back too

“so shua what you doing here? anything up to?” seokmin asks, and chan doesn't particularly know when he'll take joshua's order

“well i was just gonna grab coffee and planned to meet my friend over there” he points at the table where the beautiful stranger was situated in

“oh so what's the name of that friend?” seokmin asked and chan thinks seokmin can read minds cause that's what chan has been wanting to know ever since he saw a glimpse of the known stranger.

“his name is jeonghan, we went to the same college and his dad owns the restaurant i work in” chan looked over at the stranger to see him again just looking outside as the beautiful sunset 

“didn't you tell me the restaurant you work in is a big deal? so you mean–”

“yeah i got what you mean, he has the money but he never puts that in his head, he's really down to earth although his dad plans to give him the restaurant, but right now he's working at a library for the spare time”

chan was caught up with the story that he hadn't noticed that the stranger, that was named jeonghan apparently, was looking at them and since neither joshua or seokmin was looking chan was the one who caught the eyes of the latter

“he seems like a nice guy, we should hang out again, maybe we can bring our own friends too” seokmin sent chan a look that chan very much knew that the lad had something in mind that made chan's heart more anxious than before

“yeah sure that would be great! we haven't hang out for awhile now” and maybe chan had to note down that seokmin's eyes lights up because of that

“cool! do you want to take your order now?” seokmin happily asked as he flashes his smile more at the other two

“uh yeah sure, i'll have the usual ice coffee, and maybe a bit more sugar there” chan smiles and nod as he looks at seokmin as if telling him to do what he was about to do

“okie dokie, i'll go ahead and do that for you” seokmin sends another smile at the two before going back to his place to do the order

chan smiles as he types it down at the register and joshua pays the exact amount with still a smile on his face

joshua goes back to their table as chan watch the two talk to each other seemingly caught up on a conversation, and chan just again leans on the register, looking at seokmin doing the ice coffee joshua ordered, chan remembers the stranger's name that he had just known.

_jeonghan_

his name fits prefectly at him and chan almost laughed at the way his lips curled up into a shy smile, wondering on why the hell does he feel like this for a stranger he just saw and doesn't know a damn thing about unless you count the short story joshua had told and him knowing his name, and particularly it all seems like one of those cliché movies, where the main character meets the love interest inside a small café and somehow their worlds are connected

chan had never had that kind of situation before and he always thought that those movie type clichés were only, like he said, a movie only type of thing, he had never thought that the unrealistic 'main character meets love interest in a sunny day inside a café' was supposed to happen to someone like him

but who was he kidding, he works in a tiny aesthetic looking café, which is a very good place for a main character in romance movie to work in, and he has a coworker that's practically friends with everyone and makes his world a lot smaller than it already is

maybe chan is the perfect victim of the classic 'love at first sight' cliché and maybe he is the cliché main character of the story but then again his sane mind knows that all those classic cliché romantic movies and novels are again only in movies and novels, maybe there are those kind of realistic ones but a part of it is still unrealistic at some points 'cause of course it's a movie or a novel, everything is planned and sometimes in movies not every aspect is shown and that's just what makes it that, it makes us imagine and maybe it gradually raises our standards about love but just maybe it was made for that

joshua got his order after awhile and people come and go from the café, the sun was slowly setting as chan cleans up some of the tables

the café was about to close but the two, jeonghan and joshua, was still at their table, both caught up in a conversation as chan walks across them to return at the register where seokmin was currently leaning on one of the counters

“you find him attractive huh?” seokmin asked all of the sudden as chan fixes all the stuff across the counter

“who exactly?” chan chuckles turning to seokmin as the other smiles at him

“jeonghan, the blonde one” 

“he's good looking must i say and i don't know what else to say” chan feels his cheeks burning up, he doesn't exactly know why he particularly likes this guy aside from him being gorgeous and chan wouldn't take up the matter to make a move since 1. he doesn't know how and 2. he would just make a mess if he ever did

“why does your words rhyme and why don't you want to make a move?” chan shakes his head as he leans back into the counter

“i don't know, i really don't know what to do, i mean he's really attractive but what do you do after you get someone's number” 

seokmin just chuckles at him “well you text them and get to know them...” 

“but what do you do if it doesn't work out? like you don't seem like a fit” 

“tell them... explain i guess” chan flushes at the thought of confronting someone like that “how the hell do you easily confront someone like that!? i mean i can't even ask for someone's number”

“well chan you are just doomed” 

“you know you're such big help–”

“hey” _oh gosh_

chan turns to see the beautiful stranger that he now knows the name of, behind him is the joshua guy he just met too who is now holding a smirk on his face 

“uhm hey” chan slightly stammers on his words as jeonghan scratches the back of his neck, and proving chan that he wasn't just attractive he was full blown cute

“this is probably awkward but can i have your number? i mean i find you cute” the other's words was stammered too as a tiny but of crimson red appear on his skin

“uh y-yeah sure...” chan froze for a second before realizing that the beautiful stranger just asked for his number and he rethinks what seokmin just said, _he was doomed_

chan looked as jeonghan brings out his phone and clicked some things on it and raises it right in front of chan

chan shyly took the phone in hand and typed in his phone number, not realizing how much his hands are shaking as he types on the iphone, after putting his number in he carefully hands the phone to the other as the other latter took the phone again, he looks at it for a second and offers a beaming smile to chan, _and maybe chan died a bit._

“and by the way, im jeonghan”

chan smiles shyly at the other before responding “im chan”

chan felt his heart flutter and a million of butterflies flurries in his stomach, realizing to himself that maybe, if this a cliché, then he loves this cliché.


	2. ✧; classic thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ; thoughts and expectations

there's always a part of a novel or movie where everything seems fine, like it's just full of rainbows and butterflies and maybe chan's in that part right now.

after all of the texting and talking chan felt like there was something, they weren't so alike but they seem to understand each other, about how chan likes mint chocolate while jeonghan really doesn't but he still listens to chan talk about it and buys chan a whole gallon of it, or about how jeonghan likes baking but chan is really afraid of the oven yet he still tries to help the other do it and admittedly enjoying the aftermath of it (even though they slightly messed up the mixture and the cake slightly tastes different but they still ate it anyway)

and through those slight differences he felt closer to jeonghan, even though their taste in music or types of movies were different chan still felt happy doing anything with jeonghan and call him whipped but anything to do with the older made him more attentive than usual.

the first considered date they had was to an ice cream parlor, and that's when they had an argument about how mint chocolate tastes horrible because chan just completely disagrees with it but in the end chan let's jeonghan take a lick out of his cone of mint chocolate and jeonghan still think its one half bad but its still chocolate so he'll accept it

it then took one month more of seeing each other casually before they had their second official date which was in the cinema and maybe just maybe jeonghan won a rock-paper-scissors battle that's why they both entered the cinema preparing to be scared out of their body since the latter chose a thriller movie, and chan wanted to watch the new romantic comedy movie that was just new but again he lost so he ended up pouting at jeonghan for a minute and a half before the other latter promised that next time they go to the cinema they would watch whatever chan wanted and chan just nods in agreement (but maybe he planned to pout longer but when jeonghan said a particular line about how he should stop pouting or the other would kiss it away stopped his plan, and maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought cause when a scary scene would happen jeonghan would just let him hold his arm)

they continued to see each other whenever they had time, and there chan learned that jeonghan was a huge tease and would happily tease him until the other latter would pout at him and that jeonghan was very much sporty but just didn't want to move half of the time which chan completely understood cause he's the same, all of the getting to know stuff happened in the span of 3 months before they became an official couple.

they were in the park when it happened, it was just a normal walk since chan's classes just finished so he agreed to take a walk with jeonghan in the park and they both were just walking around and maybe played a bit that made them look like a like a bunch of children but to be honest chan loved it

but as they were discussing a completely random topic, and chan was in the middle of a huge rant when jeonghan said something

_“i really want to be your boyfriend”_

which made chan stop in his tracks and made him look at the other with huge eyes, questioning what he just heard

“wait what?” jeonghan looked back at the younger, a blush on his cheeks as he brushed his hand through his hair

“what i mean is, i want to date your mint chocolate and romantic movies and books loving ass, i want to hear you rant for days about how much you want a puppy and watch you dance for the rest of my life, so maybe it's cliché to say this but i like everything about you, even if you like mint chocolate” jeonghan all said in one breathe and chan remembered how much heat he felt on his face and how stupidly in love he looked

and maybe it was really out of chan when he stepped forward and looked the older straight in the eyes “for all you know mr yoon jeonghan, i also want to date your vanilla ice cream and teasing me for no reason ass, i want to hear your laugh 24/7, i would love to hear and see you sing for the rest of my life and for all you know i don't mind a little bit of cliché and i also like everything about you, even though you don't like mint chocolate”

chan saw jeonghan's tiny smile quickly turn into a beaming one as he puts his hand on chan's brown locks “so now can you be my boyfriend officially?”

jeonghan laughed and pinched chan's cheeks “i was suppose to ask you that you little brat”

chan giggled at the older “beat you to it! but what's the answer though?”

“yes, i'll officially be your boyfriend”

and maybe both of them ended up giggling and holding hands all the way to chan's tiny apartment where jeonghan bid chan goodbye with a kiss on the forehead

and because of that now they are in jeonghan's condo, on the couch, where chan was literally crying after they both have watched 'The Fall in Our Stars' which chan already had watched a dozen of times but I still bought tears in his eyes

jeonghan was currently passing chan tissues as the ending credits flew by the screen of the large tv, and jeonghan was sadden by the movie's ending but he couldn't help but chuckle fondly when he heard chan sniffle in the middle of the movie

“i really thought it was okay for me to watch that again” chan cried as he shakes his head at himself, jeonghan smiled fondly as he wipes the stray tears off the smaller's face

chan was currently in a large hoodie and is bundled up with the blue blanket jeonghan owned which he was holding tightly on while his free hand wiped his tears with tissues

“sad endings do suck huh?” jeonghan gave chan a sympathize look and wrapped his arm around him

“this is why i watch happy endings more, even though its far more unrealistic”

jeonghan just hummed as the smaller one rants again how much he doesn't like sad endings and how much it makes him cry

“but you know hannie i really appreciate it sometimes,,, cause sometimes sad endings, hell even hopeful endings are more realistic and i appreciate how it doesn't lead us on”

jeonghan looked at the younger who had red puffy eyes due to the tears he had spilled because of the movie and again smiles fondly at him

“you really like movies do you” jeonghan smiles as chan cutely nods his head

“its my escape, from university, just from life exactly, since it's more exciting than my life”

“but you really don't have to escape that much now huh? you can even escape it with me” jeonghan smiles as he looks down on chan's hands, grabbing one of them

“im here now, whenever you feel like you need to escape i'll be here for you, i'll watch how much romantic movies you want to watch, or i'll read your favorite novels if you'd like or play your favorite song if that helps you escape more, i'll be here through it, trust me” chan smiled at jeonghan leaning on his shoulder as he lets out a tiny sniffle

“even if i want to watch those horrible cliché movies you hate and eat mint chocolate?”

“even if you do all of those, i'll still be here”

and if this was really a movie, chan would replay this part for the rest of his life.


	3. ✧; bittersweet with tears in the mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ; angst and a few tears

chan hates these parts.

where the pain and angst comes in, the part of the movie that probably made everyone frustrated because sometimes the characters get painfully stupid and hurt themselves and you just can't help but to feel the same way they feel

but as much as you don't want it to happen, it's a part that nobody can really escape from

so it wasn't to chan's suprise when they get into fights, when they would say something they really didn't mean to say and accidentally hurt themselves because of the stupidity of those words and actions

chan was stubborn, he knew that to himself, but when it came to jeonghan it seems to vanish, in their fist fight it was jeonghan who apologized which chan would say was his fault that they fought in the first place but the older said that both of them were to blame

see it was just a small thing, chan was stressed with school works so he went to the older's place, which he had the key to, and went there to maybe ease of the stress he's feeling but of course life said sike to both of them and at that same day jeonghan was also stressed because of the underlining pressure put into him by his father about the restaurant business

and as everyone knows when two people clash it ends up a mess and that's exactly what happened, chan wanted attention and jeonghan wanted space, but both of them couldn't get what they want so it ended up with frustrated words that they don't mean

and what exactly got stuck on chan's head was when these words slipped out of jeonghan's mouth;

_“can't i just have my own space for heaven sake chan, 'cause you don't seem to get that”_

and maybe chan's stubborn walls got broken a little bit and winning the fight was out of his interest now as he takes his jacket and bag and storm out of the other's place but not before muttering _“i hope you're happy with your space now”_

and maybe the days work on their favor cause they fought on a friday and it's saturday the next day so that means chan can just stay at his small apartment all day and hopelessly wait for jeonghan to call him and ask him if he's doing alright

but again for the whole day they didn't talk to each other nor saw a glimpse of each other

chan thought that was it, jeonghan just gave up on his stubborn ass but when he went to work the next day he was shocked to see the older sitting at the place where he first sat when they met and holding a bouquet of white tulips with an ice coffee on the other free hand

and maybe all it took is that and chan immediately forgave the older

but after a few months of dating, fights seems to always occur as both have became more stubborn and slight differences of their personalities clash, even in simple things like where they would like to eat or what movie they would watch, it would somehow end in an argument but yet the two would always break down each other's walls and quickly forgive each other each time

but chan's mind went all downhill when they both met up with their friends, everyone was talking about some random topic until the mention of relationships came up

jeonghan jokingly mentioned about how many times him and chan fought, and maybe it was chan's mind playing with him but the tone of his voice slightly sounded like he was tired of it, like he was tired of him

“well what can i say chan is quite stubborn sometimes but aren't we all” soonyoung said as everybody just laughs it off and chan didn't feel offended as he knew that to himself but when jeonghan commented about how stubbornness gets tiresome sometimes it made chan's stomach twist

and not in a good way

and maybe chan just doesn't want to admit it but he got insecure of their relationship after, he doges the times where they would end up fighting and just agree on whatever the latter would say and not put up a fight like he usually would've done, and whenever they actually fought chan would just give up and say sorry and maybe he thought it was better this way, jeonghan wouldn't be tired of it, of him.

(but maybe chan didn't see the way jeonghan would be so confused whenever chan would just randomly say sorry whenever he stated his opinion that he knew that older didn't agree on or how even though it was him who started the fight the younger would just apologize constantly, but chan didn't see that)

his insecurity turned worse when it was pressed on his mind that somebody was better than him, better for jeonghan.

it was scary, scary to think that there is a person who could easily steal jeonghan's heart and make him realize how much unworthy chan is of his time but it never entered chan's mind that he could actually meet one and it got far more scarier than it already is for him.

jeonghan was gorgeous, he was also smart, knows his opinions and matter and he could easily find someone better

it was another day where him and their friends would hang out but this time they decided to hang around the café chan worked in and seokmin's mom owns the café so they were free to just chill around there and just hang out but on this particular day, mingyu brought one of his friends with him and she was almost like jeonghan.

she was fair and beautiful, her brown hair falls perfectly at the end of her shoulders and she was funny, she loved vanilla and thriller movies, she likes lattes and books, and chan couldn't take his eyes off on the way jeonghan would widely smile while talking to her, he seems happy, far more happier

and it was killing chan cause he couldn't just say to the older to only smile like that to him and to only stay with him but that was unfair, completely unfair, because jeonghan deserves the best and chan couldn't give that

chan had to suffer and see that while he was serving people, and maybe what made it even worse was when jeonghan recommended his usual to her and it's not really that bad since everyone almost ordered it but its the way he smiled when she said that it'll be her usual too for now own 

and maybe it did hurt too when they walked home to chan's place and the insecure head of chan's just couldn't contain itself

_“you seem to quite like her...”_

maybe chan really likes to suffer because he knows what's gonna follow next is gonna hurt him more than he would want to admit

“yeah, she's cool, and she has a really nice humor and personality” chan nods as he looks down at their interwined hands

“you seem to enjoy talking to her...”

jeonghan nodded and maybe chan's heart stinged a little bit “yeah, it's fun to finally talk to someone with the same interest, it's great to see someone to finally gets me”

chan turned to the older with a pursed lip “but i do get you, i understand you”

it wasn't like the next words didn't really hurt but maybe it hurted more when jeonghan lets go of chan's hand and looks him in the eye

“i know that but it's just different when a person actually feels the same way”

chan pursed his lips again “but–”

“can we not fight about this now chan” and maybe chan wanted to shout what he's feeling right at that moment but he just kept his mouth shut, nodding along as they walked the cold streets again

but as days go by again and they're getting closer to their one year anniversary, but everything seemed to lay low during this time

chan got busier with university and jeonghan was helping his dad with business, both were tired and stressed, they did see each other but only a few words were said as they couldn't keep up with everything right now, so they just lay next to each other and let time pass them by, shorter texts were exchanged with only the words 'i love you' saving the conversation

and maybe this is a sign that it isn't working out and he should probably do the thing seokmin first said to him if it didn't work out but he didn't think that it would happen this far out of the relationship

but chan thinks he hitted a nail when another argument got brought up, again for a stupid reason 

“jeonghan he's a friend! do you really think i would do that to you!?”

and chan was wondering how the hell did this end up here, for all the movies he saw jealousy was always a thing but he had never thought this is how it would exactly feel

it all started because the older saw chan talking with one of the guys in chan's dance class, jeonghan picked up chan from the latter's class and accidentally saw chan laughing with one of the guys

the older said that the guy looked like he was flirting with chan and was extremely close but the guy had a girlfriend and chan was sure that he was literally far from the dude so he didn't know why they are in this screaming match right now

“well he was obviously into you and i bet he was trying to make a move”

“jeonghan he has a girlfriend! i don't know where the hell you saw that he looked like he was making a move on me because all we did was talk.” chan ran his hand through his hair as he hears jeonghan huff

“maybe to you it didn't look like that but from what i had saw it did look like that”

“he has a lover! why the hell would he do that to her! and i didn't say anything when you were literally being friendly with the girl mingyu introduced to us, hell she looks like she was so into you!” chan shouts in frustration as jeonghan stands up from where he was sitting on chan's bed

“why do you have to bring her up! gosh chan are you still not over that!” jeonghan looked like he was stressed out of his mind as he looks chan straight in the eyes

but after all the shouting chan just wanted to rest, and its probably awful to leave a fight like that but all he wanted to do was cry and cry until he falls asleep 

“jeonghan im so tired of this... can you just go and let's talk about this tomorrow please” chan pleaded as he sits down on the couch, his head resting on his hands

“no chan we're talking about this now, we can't just–”

“please jeonghan, just let me rest”

and maybe it was his own fault, but the sound of the door closing was so damn painful to his ears

and after a week goes by with no talking to the other chan finally makes up his mind

and he doesn't feel well about this

but he knew to himself he needed a break, because he felt like he was falling in pieces and he just can't keep it right anymore

he calls up the older, telling him to meet up at the park and it's probably evil of chan to do this to where their relationship started but chan just doesn't know what's happening to his mind at this point

but when the older finally arrived, he looks like he hasn't slept for days and has puffy eyes and all chan wanted to do was hug him and say everything's alright but it just doesn't feel right to that right now

as the other was about to say something chan beated him to it, _like the first time_

“let's break up.”

chan felt his heart twinge but all he could think about is the pain all the fighting caused them and that they needed a break

jeonghan looked like he wanted to disagree, to fight back like he always do, and a part of chan wanted to hear a 'no' , wanting this to get fixed right away but from the look in their eyes they both are tired to do something

_too tired to fix things right away_

“if that's what you want... i wouldn't force you to stay and hurt more, you don't deserve that”

chan wanted to cry, he wanted to throw a tantrum cause why is he so stupid, why is he so weak, to the point he hurted someone he loves and this is all such a cliché, and its the only cliché he wants to end

“but chan i still love you, even if we're messed up and broken at times, i still love you, i still see you as the cute cashier i first saw and will always remember”

chan didn't notice the a tear fall to his face as he looks at the other's sad smile, looking like he was still trying to comfort the younger.

“and chan if we can do it again, i'll still be here okay? please remember that”

chan couldn't speak, hell he couldn't even hear at this point, as everything just hurts and he's stupid, so damn stupid but how can he even save himself at this point

“i love you channie, bye”

he saw the older turn around and walk away, and chan never had felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up, his stupid and insecure head was blank as he tries to reach the other but he was just too far away now

_just far away_

and all chan could do was mutter to the wind;

_**“i love you”** _


	4. ✧; hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ; sad endings are realistic but who settles for it?

chan hated sad endings.

he hated how it made him cry, he hated how everything seems so blue, and so out of color.

it might be the best sometimes, makes it more true but sad endings are just so brutal to the heart sometimes and we're just there to hope that the story will still continue and fix itself.

it's been a month.

a month since he saw him walk away, where jeonghan looked like the stranger he once was was to chan and he hated it, he hated how far away they felt, how painful it is to see him slip out of the younger's life

but it was chan's stupidity, it's always been his stupidity, its the insecure head of his that forces all this stuff and chan is too weak to fix it himself, to weak to make it better.

and chan was about to leave it at that, leave the story like that, end it with a cliché sad ending and make the viewers cry and get sad

but again he hates sad endings, he hates how it felt and cliché as it is, as if everything in his life isn't cliché right now, he wants to fix it, it might seem like the cliché that he cringes at but loves but he jus wants follow what he loves right now and that is the gorgeous stranger he first met at a small café he works at

but before chan could do anything he needs to face his reality first

“you look damn awful chan” 

“wow thanks for that seungkwan, well appreciated” chan sarcastically answers as he drinks the coffee he just bought

“and you're drinking regular coffee, we know you're messed up right now but not that much to do that” seokmin commented as chan takes another sip of the lukewarm coffee

“wheres the ice coffee loving chan that we met, who's this stranger?” soonyoung jokes as he pushes chan slightly as a joke

but all chan did is pull on his sweater paws and sip more of the coffee, trying to hide the frown that's growing on his face

“i told you he shouldn't have date” minghao said as jun slaps his arm which made soonyoung hold in his laughter as he sees what state chan was in

“that really helped hao... but chan honey, if you really miss him do something, life wouldn't move on its own and fix it like that”

chan looked at jun and suddenly bursted out crying, shocking himself and the others with him as they try to comfort him

“i jus don't know, i messed up big time and it's probably too long now to fix it, and i don't know how to do this, i jus miss him”

chan sobbed into seungkwan's shirt as the others watch him with worried eyes and glancing at each other seemingly planning something but not really knowing what to do at the same time

again days pass and chan continue to drink regular coffee and get weird and sad looks from his friends who still consider him as a zombie and trying to make chan go back to the same chan again

and as chan enters the café at that one particular day, his eyes buried into the ground as that's what he was used to now after all those crying made his eyes look horrible but at the corner of his eyes as he walks past a table he saw something

familiarity hits when he saw the beautiful stranger he once called his, sitting there in his blue button up, looking as gorgeous as ever and chan almost felt embarrassed that he looked like this right now

the older stood up from where he was situated and went up to chan, looking as nervous as the first time he asked for chan's number, all shaky looking and just plain adorable.

“can i please talk to you?”

chan looks back at the counter to see seokmin just nod his head, implying that it was okay for chan to go

chan said yes, and if you asked him all he wanted to do was cry cause this beautiful human was right here with him again

they both went to the back of the building where there was a small garden and both sat on a bench, chan felt words getting stuck in his throat as they looked at each other, chan saw the nervousness in the older's eyes, only this time more feelings are mixed up with it

but before jeonghan could mutter something, chan hugged the older, being unable to hold back, tears flew on his face as he smells the scent he had missed

“im so sorry, im so stupid and weak for not fighting, im so sorry for what i've done and you deserve so much better than me but t-to be honest i probably don't want that” chan says it all in one breathe as he burries his face on the older's neck

he noticed that the older hasn't hugged back and it made him want to cry more cause maybe the older was here to clear everything up, to say he found someone better and he's moving on, unlike chan whose stupid and still in love with everything about other latter

but before chan can let go, he felt a hand on his back, the familiarity of the way he's holding him made chan cry even more as he takes in the presence of the other

“it's not all you fault chan, we both were dumb, and im also sorry if i didn't see your insecurity and didn't made you feel enough when you were clearly showing signs of it, and im sorry i just realized it as jihoon stuck out everything up for me” he felt the older take out a deep breath as he hugs the younger back

the hugging ended as jeonghan pulled away, but as he did he held chan's face and wiped away the tears that went unnoticed 

“remember when i said that when you want to try again i'll always be here?” chan hummed in response

“well i meant it, and as cliché as it sounds I'm really willing to try again, but promise me that even if we both get dumb sometimes and do some stupid things, we'll stick through, we'll fight, let's be stubborn in a good way please...” jeonghan looked at chan in such a gentle way chan wanted to just sob because he had never thought that someone like him could ever have someone like the man looking at him in the eye right now, and everything happening to chan is just what all the movies and novels he has saw but now he understands why he doesn't mind those one bit.

“i know it might take a little bit while again for us but im willing to wait and even if we restart all over again i wouldn't mind it one bit because for me you're worth it, and you probably know how much i hate these kinds of cheesy shit but is it fair that i like you this much” jeonghan gave out a light chuckle as chan does the same, the younger speechless about how much he misses the older, and how much the older made him realize about love.

“although im still upset that you broke up with me that day and took you a month to talk to me again but as you know im properly whipped for you, but i'll be much more happier if you say something right now and not just smile like that to me cause i can't really read minds now can i?” the latter jokes as he brushes his fingers through some of the younger's hair that has grew longer and gave the latter some cute kind of bangs

“im sorry, im just so happy, and im really sorry that i was so dumb that day, i just thought it was the best for us but i realized i was as stupid as a rock in this kinds of things, but as a matter of fact yoon jeonghan im willing to try again, and i promise to be less stupid this time, but don't think i won't have slip ups, the stupidness of mine sometimes cannot be helped but please stay cause i'll stay through your own stupidness too, because clearly i am also proper whipped for you” chan blushes as jeonghan flashes him his beaming smile, looking throughly beautiful as he looks so happy and the other missed it so much, misses the way he would see the older's eyes lit up and knowing that it has to do with him or just simply see the older as he gets happy sends chan into a warm state of happiness too.

yes, they might take time again to return everything they once had but it was okay with chan, he was fine to restart again, and everything that happened to him may seem like the cliché movies he had watched a thousand times and claim unrealistic but maybe chan realized he was fine with it, fine being as cliché as ever, to be just like those movies, because he realized something, that it may be like the movies but now it's his real life and he has a choice, its not all scripted and planned, it was hopeful, it was exciting, it was unpredictable, and maybe his story has a plot line of a cliché movie but he's happy and it seems like at first he found it unrealistic because he had never felt it, he compared it to what other people around him had experience and it sounds properly imaginary, just in the movies they said, but he now knows that people have different types of realistic to them and to chan maybe these stories are realistic, maybe they can be reality, maybe not to others, it may look simple to them but to chan it was a fairytale, it was one of those cliché movies and he doesn't mind it one bit.

and maybe now he really is the main character that meets their love interest in a cliché place and go through a lot of stuff but somehow go back to each other again, something he never really understood when he watched it, something he thought was unrealistic because to him, why would someone come back to someone that they experienced pain with?

but then he realized with a certain someone the answer for that question, love, because love gets you to do stupid things and act in stupid ways but even through in anything you'll still feel love, and chan learned that pain really came with love and he's fine with it, he's fine if loving came with a few tears and slip ups, because he knows now that it really is a part of it and when you're with the right person you won't mind shedding a few tears.

and maybe he is the perfect definition of a main character in a cliché movie and maybe his life turned into something he doubted was ever realistic, but there's one difference, he still doesn't know the ending, and he doesn't think there is, life goes on and people might think that there's a perfect ending but now he knows that whatever 'ending' he ends up with somehow he'll still be fine with it

because he learned that every ending is a happy ending when he's with jeonghan.

call it a plot line from another cliché story and movie but maybe he doesn't really mind.

because its his own movie,

_their own love story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope all of you enjoyed that!  
> i am actually planning to make a continuation of this but it's in jeonghan's pov, but i would like to know what you guys think :)))
> 
> anyways please stay safe and healthy during these times and take care of yourself please
> 
> ily guys, stay safe! <3


End file.
